love is here
by chris1501
Summary: Eren, un ex-modelo reconocido a nivel mundial, por cosas de quien sabe qué, fue persuadido para volver al mundo del modelaje. Luego de que le explotaran por su largo descanso, le ofrecen un trabajo en el extranjero, y tendrá que convivir por dos semanas con su compañero de sesiones fotográficas. La tensión crece entre ambos mientras Eren supera a su pasado. RIREN, leve ErwinxEren.
1. Rutina

**Edición 2.**

A los futuros nuevos lectores: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, y espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:** Por si no quedó claro con el summary esta es una historia muy, muy gay (Levi x Eren)

* * *

><p>– ¡Eren! –El joven castaño dirigió su mirada hacia la multitud de mesas y distinguió entre ellas a una joven rubia, que le estaba llamando.<p>

– ¡Historia! –Eren se acercó y tomó el asiento en frente de la chica.

–Eren… lamento llamarte tan de repente, sé que tu agenda está apretada últimamente –se disculpó bajando ligeramente la mirada.

–Descuida, puedo a veces hacer un hueco por ahí –rió, restándole importancia.

Historia le había llamado para quedar y hablar sobre trabajo. La verdad Eren había renunciado hace tiempo, pero de alguna forma terminó en lo mismo.

Historia le explicaba al castaño que la compañía le había intentado contactar, pero este no respondía a las llamadas.

–Bueno… es que la verdad no he tenido ni tiempo para dormir –se excusó apenado–. Esta última semana el trabajo ha sido exhaustivo, ¡Hanji me está explotando! –hizo un puchero.

Historia comentó que habían pedido la presencia de Eren en una larga sesión fotográfica de una reconocida marca de ropa a nivel mundial. Esto se realizaría fuera del país, y tendría compañía en dicha sesión. Historia le mostró una fotografía de un hombre apuesto, el cual sería su compañero en las fotografías, y decía que era conocido por su trabajo casi perfecto.

Todo esto se haría dentro de un mes, tiempo suficiente para que Eren terminara todos los trabajos que le había preparado Hanji.

– ¿Crees poder hacerlo, Eren? Dicen que trabajar con esa persona es muy exhaustivo mentalmente…

–No te preocupes, solo serán unos días –sonrió.

Se despidió de Historia no sin antes ofrecerse para ir a dejarla, pero esta se negó diciendo que se juntaría con Ymir en unos minutos. Eren sonrió para sí mismo, pues la relación entre ellas dos era bastante conocida y no habían tenido problemas de pareja que llamasen la atención de las masas, aunque Ymir estaba fuera de todo lo que fuera entretenimiento y cosas por el estilo. Lo suyo era pasar desapercibida, y solo trabajaba a tiempo parcial en un supermercado y noche por medio en un bar.

Eren se encaminó a su departamento, que gracias a dios quedaba en el centro mismo. Tenía un par de horas antes de dirigirse a su próximo trabajo, y Hanji lo pasaría recogiendo. Habló con Hanji sobre lo que la rubia le había dicho, y esta no pudo estar más emocionada sobre ello, que incluso hizo su propio calendario para tachar los días que faltaban para que Eren viajara.

Y así pasaron los días, semanas, y luego ya se encontraba a solo un día del famoso viaje al extranjero.

Pese a que su cara era reconocida en todas partes del globo terráqueo, el no lo había recorrido, más bien, con suerte salía de su ciudad.

Estaba en su cómodo y espacioso departamento arreglando su maleta para el viaje. Su celular vibró un par de veces avisándole que había recibido un mensaje. Desbloqueó la pantalla y pudo ver el nombre de su hermana adoptiva en esta. Sonriendo a sus adentros leyó _"Cuídate, Eren. Es peligroso andar solo, procura que Hanji–san te acompañe donde sea. ¿Seguro que no quieres que vaya?"_. A veces su hermana… no, **siempre** su hermana era sobre protectora. Y con Eren ya de veintiún años, seguía tratándolo como un niño que necesitaba ayuda en todo. Más no se quejaba, sabía que Mikasa lo quería, y mucho. No le recriminaba esto, aunque en el pasado así era.

_"__Estaré bien, Mikasa. Son solo dos semanas. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. Te quiero" _fue la única respuesta que la asiática recibió de parte del moreno.

Estaba terminando de ordenar su equipaje. Llevaba solo lo necesario, contando con su laptop, en el cual se dedicaba a escribir una novela, ya que sabía que tendría tiempo para continuarla, aunque sea en la hora de colación y antes de dormirse.

Sí, Eren escribía. No era un gran Stephen King o un Oscar Wilde, pero se esforzaba en ello dejando volar su imaginación.

Aunque a simple vista se le podría considerar una persona inmadura e infantil, él podía pensar como un adulto cuando se lo proponía, y eso era lo que necesitaba para la novela en la cual dedicaba parte de su tiempo. Aunque ser maduro no era realmente un requerimiento para dedicarse a la escritura.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, examinó cuidadosamente la ropa que había escogido para su viaje. _Todo en orden_, pensó.

Se preparó un café con leche para luego tomar una ducha reparadora, y en cuanto su cuerpo tocó la cama, cayó en un profundo sueño, agradeciendo que por fin había acabado con lo que le exigía Hanji en estas situaciones, y por fin poder dormir más de cuatro horas.

Despertó antes de que su alarma del celular sonara… o eso creía.

Perezosamente alargó el brazo hasta alcanzar el móvil que se encontraba en su velador. Al desbloquearlo se paró de un salto después de quedar atónito por la hora. ¡Se le había olvidado activar la alarma!

Teniendo solo una hora para arreglarse (de nuevo) corrió al baño para darse (nuevamente) una ducha. Maldiciéndose mentalmente comenzó a vestirse ya que la ropa que llevaba encima antes estaba arruinada por la siesta. Arregló como pudo su habitación dejándola _casi _perfecta de no ser por lo corto que estaba de tiempo.

Hanji llegaría en cualquier momento, y decidió prepararse rápidamente un café cargado de azúcar y lavar una manzana. Pero antes de darle siquiera un mordisco, la castaña abrió la puerta azotándola y Eren saltó por el susto.

– ¡Eren! –al parecer ella sí se había despertado a la hora, y estaba feliz de la vida.

– ¿¡Como logró entrar!? –gritó sorprendido Eren.

–Ah… –puso una cara pensativa que solo duró unos segundos– pues, ¡tengo una copia de tu llave! –dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

– ¿Qué? –Eren abrió los ojos como platos. A veces realmente la castaña lo asustaba, y se llegaba a preguntar hasta que punto era capaz de llegar en el tema del acoso.

–Vamos, ¡no pongas esa cara! –Comenzó a reír– Sabía que en algún momento sería de utilidad ¡jaja!

Luego de ese pequeño trauma para Eren, Hanji lo arrastró hacia la salida tomando de pasoa la maleta que descansaba a un lado del sofá de cuero, sin dejar desayunar al pobre de Eren.

Llegaron un minuto atrasados a la puerta del avión que los llevaría a su destino: Alemania; su antiguo hogar, aunque seguía conservando su nacionalidad.

Una vez en el avión, Hanji sacó de su bolso un par de sándwiches, entregándole uno a Eren, diciendo que ya tenía previsto que este no alcanzara a desayunar y que no se lo podía saltar ya que era la comida más importante del día.

Pasaron las cuatro horas conversando trivialidades, y sin darse cuenta ya estaban llegando a su destino.

Bajaron animadamente del avión, mientras Hanji le avisaba que les iban a estar esperando, y que Eren ya conocía a la persona de hace muchos años.

– ¡Eren! –El castaño distinguió a un rubio que se le acercó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro– tiempo que no te veía, ¿Qué tal?

–… Erwin –Eren por el contrario, no se sentía tan animado, ya que el rubio se había acercado más de la cuenta, intentando besarle, pero Eren se movió ágilmente evitándolo– sabes que no puedes hacer eso –le reprochó.

–Lo siento, la costumbre –se disculpó mientras volvía a sonreír y se rascaba la nuca.

–Ya han pasado más de tres años, ya sabes –le miró medio avergonzado y molesto, recordando el tiempo en que habían sido pareja. Pero no había durado más de un año, ya que el menor no tenía mucho tiempo, y Erwin era la clase de persona que necesitaba de atenciones constantes; básicamente era todo un acaramelado con su pareja.

–Aah… –suspiró–. Fueron buenos tiempos –rió para luego saludar a Hanji, quien había observado todo esto desde una distancia prudente, sin decir nada.

Fueron al hotel en que se hospedarían ambos (Hanji y Eren), mientras Erwin platicaba animadamente con Hanji, y sobre cómo había terminado casado con una hermosa mujer que conoció por su trabajo.

–Y así te dignas a invadir mi espacio personal –Eren infló los cachetes tiernamente frunciendo el ceño. Hanji y Erwin rieron.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, llegando a un imponente y elegante hotel sin problemas. Adentro, el botones les escoltó hasta la _suite_ que utilizaría la_pareja_, y los mayores rieron ante tal error del joven. Eren estaba un poco incómodo.

Una vez en el piso 34, el joven le entregó a Hanji la llave del cuarto, y sin más les dejó ahí, deseándoles una amena estadía en el país. Hanji entró seguida por Eren y Erwin, y quedaron impresionados por el ambiente que generaba la suite.

Todo estaba en orden y limpio. Los colores iban del amarillo al café, pero de alguna forma parecía de tonalidades armoniosas. Lo primero que vio Eren fue el gran ventanal frente a un sillón con bordes de madera. Se acercó y desde él pudo ver la mayor parte de la ciudad y casi pudo decir que se enamoró a primera vista.

La ciudad no estaba infestada con edificios, por lo menos no en aquella zona, y se podía ver una que otra zona verde.

–Pronto conocerás a tu compañero, Eren –Erwin le había sacado de la ensoñación de ver el paisaje– En tres horas más ustedes tendrán que ir a su encuentro en el café _Zart_, que se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, literalmente –rió.

– ¿"Ustedes"? Erwin, ¿tú no irás? –preguntó Eren.

–Lamentablemente tengo trabajo pendiente en la oficina –le hizo un gesto de disculpa. –Si tanto quieres de mi presencia, en la noche estoy libre –sugirió guiñándole un ojo.

–Ugh –hizo un gesto de desagrado– guárdate eso para tu esposa, _Erwinfiel_ –se rió de su mal chiste.

–Era una broma, una broma –rió sonoramente, y Hanji de nuevo, solo se mantuvo al margen– bien, ahora si me permiten –se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Hanji se dirigió a Eren.

–Bien, creo que podrás descansar un rato hasta que sea la hora acordada –le dedicó una sonrisa amable al joven– Y sobre Erwin, aún no puedo creer que pueda actuar tan normal.

–Como sea.

Agradeciendo el descanso permitido por su manager, Eren se dirigió a la primera habitación que vio, y sin reparar en ningún detalle de ésta, se lanzó a la cama para caer dormido.

En unas horas conocería al dichoso acompañante de su sesión fotográfica, y debería dar una buena primera impresión.

En otra parte de la suite, Hanji estaba completamente emocionada por ver a su viejo amigo nuevamente. Ya habían pasado más de cinco años sin verse, y quería actualizarse en la vida del otro, aunque sabía que este no le contaría nada. –ya espero verte, _enanin_. –rió sonoramente.

… y en otra parte de la ciudad, a un hombre azabache le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

* * *

><p>¡Eso fue todo por el primero! Realmente no tiene muchas correcciones, pero no lo podía dejar como estaba antes...<p>

Dejaré las notas originales:

Bien, fue como algo de introducción. ¿Quién será el misterioso -si, claro- acompañante de Eren?

Este fic va a ser muy gay, aviso en seguida.

Y como es un fic, uno puede inventar lo que sea, así que para aclarar: las relaciones tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales son bien vistas en la sociedad; ah, también todo lo que tenga que ver con los distintos tipos de pareja, si me doy a entender... jajaja

No me gustan las discriminaciones, ni en la sexualidad, ni en nada, así que no escribiré sobre eso. Sí, soy muy pacifista... no, mentira.

alguna opinión, crítica (siempre constructiva) o idea es bienvenida.


	2. Debilidad

Espero que esta vez no haya errores (nueva edición).

* * *

><p>Hanji le había obligado a desligarse de su cómodo y placentero sueño diciéndole que se arreglara, ya que en media hora tendrían que estar en dicho café. Eren obedientemente se levantó y fue directo al baño para que el agua chocando contra su cara le despertase por completo. Arregló su pelo, que de por sí era desordenado, y salió junto con Hanji del hotel.<p>

En el corto camino, la castaña le contó lo básico sobre aquel misterioso hombre, empezado que su nombre era Levi, y Eren recordó vagamente que ese nombre significaba algo relacionado con la unión, o algo por el estilo. Hanji seguía contándole cosas triviales, por ejemplo que Eren tendría que lidiar con su extraña personalidad de amargado, y que no debía forzarlo mucho a hablar si no quería que su hermosa cara se viera deformada. Ante esto, Eren no pudo evitar empezar a sentir miedo, pues con la mayoría de las personas que había conocido en ese trabajo, eran carismáticos y amables.

Hanji mencionó que su edad rondaba los treinta antes de que pudiera distinguir al mencionado entre unas cuantas parejas charlando. Se acercaron a la mesa, y lo primero que pensó Eren fue que Hanji le había mentido con la edad, puesto que se podría decir que era diez años más joven. Hanji saludó animadamente al pelinegro, más este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Notó su mirada posarse en él mientras se sentaba junto a Hanji, y frente a Levi. Tenía unos ojos verde olivo, pequeños y serios, pero esto no hacía más que aumentar el interés del menor quien estaba influenciado por algún sentimiento de respeto hacia el mayor. Por el contrario, Levi simplemente desvió la mirada a Hanji, que le indicaba que para una mejor convivencia y confianza entre ambos durante las fotografías estos convivirían juntos el tiempo que durase. Eren la miró atónito. Nadie le había informado eso, pero luego se relajó, ya que en el pasado varias veces había estado en esa situación en la cual Hanji se reservaba detalles que para ella quizás eran insignificantes pero no para Eren.

El había pensado que estaría con Hanji en la suite de hotel, pero tal parece que había pensado erróneamente, así que Hanji aclaró que ese sería el lugar para él y Levi y la mujer estaría en una habitación normal, para no gastar demasiado dinero, pese a que no corría por su cuenta.

En toda la charla, que parecía ser solo de parte de Hanji, Levi solo asentía en partes que debía hacerlo, para hacer saber que estaba de acuerdo e ignorando las insistentes preguntas hacia su vida personal.

Luego del largo discurso de Hanji sobre no pelearse, no discutir, y el golpe que recibió por parte de Levi bajo la mesa por decir cosas innecesarias, la castaña decidió marcharse y dejarlos solos para que se conocieran mejor.

–Eren, recuerda visitar a tu madre, ya que estás en la ciudad –le dijo a modo de despedida Hanji, dirigiéndole a Eren una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva.

Eren se quedó pensando en que no era necesario ir ahora, y sería mejor dejarlo para el último día en la ciudad, para no arruinar su modo.

Pensando esto y otras cosas, se desconectó del mundo por un momento. Volvió al presente viendo que Levi estaba parándose, dejando unos billetes en la mesa, seguro para pagar la cuenta. Eren le imitó, y juntos salieron del local.

Caminaron un rato dentro de un incómodo silencio o al menos así era para Eren.

–Desde cuando eres modelo, Levi? –intentó generar una conversación, y al parecer funcionó.

–Hace cinco años. –contestó, serio.

– Oh.

–Aunque solo para fotografías. Primero muerto antes de ser un modelo de pasarela. –continuó el mayor al darse cuenta de los intentos que hacía Eren para que hubiera un ambiente ameno.

Eren había sonreído ligeramente al ver que el otro no estaba del todo desinteresado en conversar.

–Ya veo. Lo mismo es para mí –rió quedamente. Levi le miró de reojo. Aceptaba que Eren era hermoso, casi perfecto para su trabajo y pensaba que realmente podría encajar para ser un modelo de pasarela. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, podría decir que casi se enamora a primera vista, de no ser por la personalidad del joven, ya que era completamente diferente a la de él. Pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

Continuaron su camino, hacia quien sabe dónde, conversando de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente. Decidieron volver al hotel, y en el camino Eren recibió una llamada de la compañía para la cual trabajarían.

– ¿Hablo con Eren Jaeger? –preguntó una voz femenina.

–Sí. ¿Con quién hablo?

–Soy la coordinadora del asunto de las sesiones fotográficas, aunque no sería correcto presentarme de esta forma; Me llamo Caroline Zweig.

–Mucho gusto –sonrió pese a que no se viera del otro lado– ¿puedo saber el motivo de la llamada?

– ¡Ah!, aquí no es necesario las formalidades, Eren –se escuchó una disimulada risa del otro lado de la línea– Estamos planeando una fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes dos, si no les importa.

– ¡Sería genial! –contestó emocionado.

–Mañana deberán estar acá, y así nos presentaremos todos, y hablaremos al respecto. Quería informarte antes –se excusó.

–No hay problema, ahí estaremos.

Al terminar la llamada, vio como Levi le miraba cuestionando la llamada. Eren se dedicó a explicarle en lo que quedaba de camino, que no era mucho. Al llegar a la suite, Levi agradeció lo limpia que estaba. Eren comentó que había ido antes, y ya había elegido su habitación, así que Levi fue a la única desocupada.

El castaño se dedicó a observar ahora con más detalle su habitación puesto que antes no había tenido el tiempo. Notó que el color de las paredes estaban un tono pálido del verde agua, el cual combinaba con la ropa de cama, que un poco desordenada por su anterior siesta, era blanca con bordados en un verde más fuerte. El piso era de una madera elegantemente pulida y sin rastro de rallones. Al costado de la cama estaba una ventana regularmente grande, y a los pies de esta algo así como un pequeño lugar de descanso. Frente a la cama estaba el armario, y decidió ordenar su ropa en este. No traía muchas cosas, ya que sería solo dos semanas, y estaba al tanto de que tenía que vestir bien. Pero por lo general cuando estaba solo en su casa, simplemente vestía un buzo gris con una camisa negra con estampado de su liga favorita de baloncesto, por lo que se permitió traer este conjunto para cuando estuviera libre.

Ordenó todo con máximo cuidado, para luego ubicar la maleta vacía adentro del armario, por debajo de los colgadores de ropa. Terminó con el orden, y dándole una última mirada salió de la habitación y fue hasta la sala de estar donde vio a Levi de cara al gran ventanal que daba a la ciudad. Sin querer perturbar su calma, sacó su Smartphone del bolsillo trasero de su jean negro ajustado. Enfocando la cámara al lado opuesto de la ubicación de Levi, sacó una foto a la mayor parte que pudo de la suite. Ingresó a su instagram, e ignorando las miles de notificaciones, subió la foto recién tomada, comentando _"después de un arduo trabajo, algo más ligero me espera aquí, en Alemania"_ junto a un emoticón sonriente. Revisó los comentarios de fotos previas, que no había leído. Rió con algunos chistes sobre otros comentarios y como le emparejaban con el cara de caballo Jean solo por tener una foto juntos. No se dio cuenta que Levi le estaba observando.

Vio que tenía un mensaje de hace cuatro horas de Mikasa. "_Eren, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Llegaste bien? Llámame a lo que leas esto._"

Al parecer el grupo que formaría parte del trabajo tenía previsto ir a lugares turísticos de toda la ciudad para atraer a extranjeros, y por ello es que el tiempo de estadía sería largo. Así que antes de llamar a su hermana, decidió cambiarse ropa, ya que aquellos jeans le incomodaban como mil demonios. Él no era de esos tipos de personas que derrocharían dinero por ropa hecha a medida, aunque a veces no se quejaba, pero prefería cosas holgadas y con lo que tuviera más "libertad". Aunque claro, con su esbelto cuerpo a nadie le importaba que usara lo que fuera; todo le quedaba bien.

Se dirigió a su habitación y tomó del armario su conjunto favorito: el buzo y la camisa de baloncesto. El buzo era estilo bombacho, con enormes bolsillos a los costados.

No le importó que Levi estuviera compartiendo el espacio y viera la poco genial forma de vestiste suya, así que junto a su laptop volvió a la sala y se sentó en una esquina del sillón, y encendió el aparato. Sin caer en la presencia de Levi, navegó en las páginas de siempre, recordando información que antes había leído. Revisó rápidamente sus cuentas, y al no ver nada interesante, abrió un archivo previamente guardado para continuar su escrito.

Pasaron minutos en que la suite estaba poblada con el silencio, hasta que Eren dio un respingo por la voz que escuchó tan cerca.

– ¿Escribes? –preguntó en tono neutro Levi, quien se había parado atrás del sillón, a un costado de Eren, pero sin que invadiera su espacio de metro-cuadrado vital.

– ¡Ah! –se sobresaltó–. Me asustaste… y a tu pregunta: sí, estoy escribiendo una novela. Llevo tres años en ella, pero aún no logro llegar al final. –dijo algo frustrado.

–Mmh… y ¿sobre qué? Si se puede saber… –se aventuró a preguntar Levi.

–Bueno, básicamente es sobre un crimen, y el personaje principal se ve envuelto en este, y lo consideran culpable, aunque no lo sea, ya que tenía una relación con el verdadero culpable, y bueno… cosas pasan –rió–. aunque se escuche cliché y aburrido, mi hermana le dio el visto bueno al ver mi avance, y eso ya es mucho decir –se rascó la mejilla. Nunca se libraría de ese tic nervioso, joder.

–Ya veo –fue lo único que dijo el mayor para luego volver a lo suyo, que en realidad Eren no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era.

Pasaron así las horas, y llegando las cuatro de la tarde, Eren decidió que era hora de dar un paseo; no soportaba estar encerrado por mucho tiempo.

–Levi, voy a dar una vuelta, ¿me acompañas? –invitó Eren dedicándole una sonrisa al mayor.

–Claro –respondió y ambos salieron de la suite, bajaron juntos en el ascensor, al cual se subieron dos personas más.

Llegando al piso diez, eran solo ellos dos más una anciana canosa con un fino vestido café opaco, y una hermosa joven pelirroja al parecer natural, de nariz respingada y enormes ojos marrones sobre unas llamativas pecas. Eren notó que vestía un conjunto de _chanel_.

De un momento a otro el ascensor se agitó fuertemente, todos sintieron su estancamiento, y lentamente la luz se fue extinguiendo. Eren empezó a sudar frío; no podía estar pasando esto y menos con compañía. No, no le preocupaba realmente el mal funcionamiento del ascensor, lo realmente catastrófico era exponer su temor a más personas. Se aferró al brazo de Levi para no caerse, mientras este miraba con curiosidad la reacción de Eren ante un incidente tan común.

– ¿Qué tienes? –cuestionó a su compañero.

–N–Nada… –Eren tiritaba, y el ambiente no ayudaba en absoluto.

La anciana, que podría haber jurado que se veía de lo más tranquila, ahora se encontraba gritando como si la vida se fuera a acabar. Gritaba cosas como "¡vamos a morir todos aquí!", "¡no podré ver a mis nietos!" Pero luego pasó a maldecir al mundo en general.

La joven era una historia completamente distinta, y al igual que Levi, mantenía la calma, apoyándose en una de las paredes, empezando a chatear por su celular, que por cierto tenía bastantes modificaciones.

Levi seguía mirando confundido a Eren. –No será que tú… –y ahí todo fue más claro: Eren sufría de claustrofobia y Levi no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, así que rodeó a Eren con un brazo, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

–L–Levi… –Eren hizo el contacto más profundo, y Levi pudo sentir como su anterior ritmo frenético comenzaba de a poco a calmarse.

Por suerte para Eren, la luz llegó de nuevo al ascensor luego de siete minutos que le parecieron eternos, y comenzó a descender lentamente. Durante todo ese tiempo Levi le mantenía firmemente, y una vez que las puertas fueron abiertas, le soltó. Ambos salieron, y a millas se podía ver el abatimiento en la cara del muchacho. Levi no dijo nada hasta tiempo después.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Levi.

–S–Si... –Eren se dio cuenta que se había mostrando muy débil, así que le dedicó una sonrisa a Levi. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué se sintió tan relajado cuando estuvo con él en el ascensor? No lo entendía, ni con Mikasa alguna vez le pasó algo como aquello, bueno, sí, pero no le había provocado esta misma sensación.

La tarde la pasaron en mayor parte al aire libre, recorriendo la ciudad ya que antes no habían tenido la oportunidad.

El cielo empezaba a teñirse de colores rojizos y violetas, dándole la despedida al sol; concordaron en que ya era hora de volver.

Ambos quedaron en que lo mejor era dormir por ahora, ya que les esperaban largos días por delante. Mañana tendrían una tarde relajada, pero todo para que disfrutaran la juventud de la noche. La fiesta dejaría memorias en ambos, y también a terceros. Oh sí, sería una noche para recordar.

* * *

><p>Prometo que el próximo capítulo será puro sexo alcohol y drogas!... mentira; pero algo de eso tendrá jajaja una fiesta no es una fiesta si no hay alcohol (eres la única que piensa eso, Chris)<p>

Nueva edición: No me podía quedar sin mencionar instagram, por cierto. Gracias por leer.


	3. estragos

Conforme pasaba el día, la relación entre los modelos se estrechaba de una forma peculiar. No era amistad pero lejos estaba de llamarse amorosa. Algunos cercanos podían sentir ese aire de complicidad cuando ambos estaban juntos, o incluso cuando uno de ellos mencionaba a su compañero.

Estuvieron todo el día haciendo el vago en la suite; leyendo, viendo un par de películas juntos, e incluso Eren demostró su talento culinario a la hora de la cena, creando un menú bien elaborado, ganándose las felicitaciones de su comensal personal.

Ya estaba oscureciendo a eso de las nueve de la noche, y en unas horas más tendrían que partir a un bar que les daría entrada a una disco conocida por sus celebres clientes.

–Levi… ¿Qué debería ponerme? –Eren apareció en la sala con dos camisas distintas– he elegido todo lo demás, pero no logro convencerme por una –dijo señalando una camisa completamente negra con palabras en blanco, y luego pasar a una blanca que contrastaba con letras negras que decían "boy", con un extraño estampado por encima de estas.

–Cualquiera está bien, solo apresúrate. –Levi en cambio le dio menos importancia, y él solo decidió ponerse un jean ajustado de un color casi negro y una camisa a rayas de distintos tamaños.

–¡Peeero! –hizo un puchero, pero luego pasó de eso a un rostro completamente iluminado. –¡Ya sé!, me probaré ambas, y tú me darás tu opinión.

– ¿Por qué le das tanta trascendencia? –preguntó molesto.

– Porque debo verme bien. –contestó totalmente serio.

El pelinegro soltó un pesado suspiro dándole a Eren la señal para que le mostrara la ropa en su cuerpo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Eren se sacó ahí mismo la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejándole apreciar al mayor su esbelta figura perfectamente bronceada. Levi se sonrojó ligeramente al darse cuenta de hacia dónde se enfocaban sus ojos, y desvió la mirada.

Luego de pensarlo –bastante–, Eren optó por la blanca, ya que el pantalón –perfectamente ajustado– negro que llevaba, no quedaría muy bien con una camisa del mismo color. Y atándose una camiseta roja a cuadrillé a la cintura, ambos ya estaban listos para salir. No les costó demasiado conseguir un taxi que les llevara al bar, cuya dirección estaba un poco alejada del hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Al entrar al bar, se percataron que no estaba tan lleno como habían supuesto, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban charlando amenamente con otros sujetos en una amplia mesa en el fondo del bar.

–Así queee… –comenzó Hanji– ¿se llevan bien? –preguntó marcando la última palabra con un tono que los modelos no supieron identificar.

–Sí. – contestó energéticamente Eren sonriendo, creando una atmósfera tierna a su alrededor.

Luego de las presentaciones, que no fueron muchas la verdad, todos pidieron bebidas diferentes. Y gracias al subido alcohol, luego de alrededor de una hora todos estaban en estado _feliz_, así que decidieron no pasarse de la cuenta y emprender su camino hacia la disco.

Fueron a pie, ya que solo quedaba a dos cuadras y en el trayecto Erwin se acercó a Eren, separando a este del lado de Levi, creando una atmósfera que gritaba intimidad.

– ¿Te gustó la ciudad? –Erwin le miró con su típica sonrisa que utilizaba para ligar.

–Por favor detente. –dijo Eren medio en broma. –Y sí, me gustó la ciudad. Aunque no te funcionó tu coqueteo conmigo ya que vivía aquí antes, si ya lo olvidaste.

Erwin rió incomodo, y pensó en lo gustoso que estaría si en ese momento estuviera a tres metros bajo tierra. – ¡Como lo olvidaría!, algo tan importante… –intentó arreglar su metida de pata.

–No realmente. –lo ignoró Eren.

Erwin sinceramente no sabía cuando rendirse, agregando el hecho de que ya tenía mujer. Esto Eren lo encontraba el colmo, aunque sabía que esa era la personalidad de su ex pareja y en su tiempo lo había aceptado, ya que el igualmente había tenido deslices sutiles durante su relación.

Ya habían llegado a la disco, y notando que varias personas charlaban en grupos fuera del local, asumieron que probablemente adentro estaría colapsado de gente.

–Prefiero quedarme afuera, gracias. –y con una mueca de asco les dio a entender a sus colegas su nivel de repulsión a la suciedad y sudor, y más si ambas iban en un pack.

– ¡Solo esta noche, enano! –exclamó Hanji rodeándole los hombros con un brazo mientras lo empujaba contra su voluntad hacia las puertas del infierno terrenal de Levi.

Dentro podría estar completamente oscuro de no ser por las luces de colores que iban de un lado a otro y la luz estática de la barra. El lugar era amplio, y había gran cantidad de personas las cuales estaban más concentradas en la pista de baile. La música retumbaba en el cuerpo de Eren dejando que este se perdiera por un momento con el ritmo, pero en seguida fue sacado de su tranquilidad por una preciosa joven de cabellos castaños quien le invitó a bailar afirmándose de su brazo y empujando sutilmente sus suaves pechos hacia el moreno. Eren no se hizo de rogar y como todo un caballero la acompañó a la pista de baile.

Durante la noche tuvo varios cambios de pareja al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo, a excepción de Levi quien prefería quedarse sentado en la barra.

La noche pasaba rápido, y una o dos veces Eren se había acercado a la barra a pedir algunos vasos de alcohol, para volver nuevamente a bailar.

Algunas mujeres e incluso hombres se le insinuaban, pero él siempre se negaba, aunque sería una mentira si decía que no había dado ni un beso en toda la noche y había llegado a hacer una que otra locura, convirtiéndola en una noche emocionante que lo relajó de todo su estrés acumulado.

Se había subido a la plataforma que claramente estaba a unos considerables centímetros lejos del suelo a bailar con un par de muchachos, y si no fuera por Hanji que le había salvado habría sido comido por ambos.

En lo profundo, muy muy profundo de sí mismo, sabía que mañana tendría que lidiar con bastantes fotos comprometedoras, pero en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto.

De un momento a otro se encontró en la barra junto con Levi teniendo una amena plática sobre una que otra cosa mientras bebían, y cada cierto tiempo Levi murmuraba algo como _"no entiendo como a la gente le puede gustar estar en un lugar tan poco higiénico"_ o cosas por el estilo, y Eren solo se reía por sus comentarios amargados y pesimistas.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Erwin junto a un par de mujeres claramente bastas de atributos dignos de modelos de Victoria's Secret, y en cuanto el rubio vio a su ex, les hizo una señal de disculpa a sus acompañantes para dirigirse al lugar en el cual estaba sentado el menor, más solo se quedó parado junto a este.

– ¡Eeeey! –Se le notaba que ya se había pasado de unas cuantas copas– ¡Eren, amor! –Eren sudó frío. Realmente no le gustaba estar cerca cuando el rubio estaba ebrio, o a punto de estarlo, ya que siempre era un problema.

– ¿Dime, Erwin? –decidió seguirlo con el juego forzando una sonrisa, repitiéndose en la mente que no había salido para pasar un mal rato.

–Ya sabes… yo realmente quiero estar contigo… –tomó la mano de Eren, ignorando al sujeto que estaba con este– bailemos. –no fue una pregunta, y tiró a Eren hacia la pista de baile, bajo la indiferente mirada de cierto pelinegro.

– ¿Y bien? No creo que solo me hayas traído a bailar.

–No me gusta como estas siendo con el nuevo –El rubio se refería a Levi, dándole a entender que le molestaba la cercanía de ambos.

– ¿Y cómo estoy siendo? –Eren se reía por el pensamiento erróneo de su _amigo_, aunque pensándolo, no le molestaría que otra gente los viera de ese modo y se sorprendió por su propia idea.

–Eren... pasa la noche en mi departamento –propuso ignorando la pregunta del menor, acercándolo más a su cuerpo permitiendo que sus alientos se mezclasen.

Eren entendió a que se refería Erwin, y sabiendo que venía a continuación intentó alejarse, pero los profundos ojos azules de su pareja de baile le tenían casi embobado. Pero no, no caería de nuevo ¿o sí?

– ¿Qué dices? –Insistió–. Diremos que todo fue culpa del alcohol –hablaba lento, intentado lo mejor que podía para que las palabras no se distorsionaran por culpa de las bebidas– será solo esta noche… como el adiós que nunca tuvimos.

Ante lo último, Eren quedó estático, con ojos melancólicos. Bajando la vista recordó el no muy lindo rompimiento con el rubio, y aunque nunca terminaron formalmente, ambos sabían que ya se había acabado todo entre ellos. Pensó en lo mucho que lloró esa noche en los brazos de su hermana, y como sentía que su corazón se le caía a pedazos.

Quizá en ese entonces hubiera aceptado la propuesta actual de Erwin, pero él ya no era un niño, ahora sabía que aquello, luego de tanto tiempo solo le causaría malestar, pero también estaba esa parte de él que quería ir, quería ir tanto que en su interior había una lucha, entre la parte racional y sus sentimientos que se habían opacado con el tiempo, dejando tan solo una indiferente amistad hacia el rubio.

Erwin por el contrario, tomó su silencio como un sí y se había dado la vuelta tomando a Eren de la mano para salir del local, pero Eren no se movió.

Dándose la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Eren, no escuchó lo que este dijo, pero él era un experto leyendo los labios.

_"Lo siento, esto ya ha terminado hace mucho, y no importa la forma en que lo hayamos terminado, no ahora."_

El mayor no lo podía creer, aunque parte de sí mismo ya veía venir esas crudas palabras. Todo había sido su culpa; lo perdió todo por su estupidez.

Quiso hacer el último intento de la noche y tomó la muñeca de Eren, haciéndole tocar su cara con la palma del menor, y este alzó la mirada confundido.

Eren pudo ver el dolor y arrepentimiento de su antiguo amante. Siempre le habían gustado sus ojos, tan valientes y transparentes como el agua, pero esta vez era diferente. Quiso quitar la mano dando medio paso hacia atrás, pero Erwin se le adelantó acercándose a unos centímetros de su cara en un intento de besarle, sin embargo algo le detuvo.

Dirigió la mirada al pecho de Erwin, y al igual que este, vio una delgada pero firme mano que le detenía el paso. Recorrió el pálido brazo con la mirada, topándose con Levi, y su ceño fruncido mayor al de costumbre.

–Nos vamos, mocoso. –gruñó Levi tomando del brazo a Eren, arrastrándolo hacia la salida, pero una voz se alzó entre el sonido, llegando hasta el modelo.

– ¡Eren!, ¡Piénsalo, seguirá en pie! –gritó refiriéndose a su propuesta, dejando al susodicho totalmente confundido sobre sus sentimientos.

Cuando el aire frío de la madrugada le golpeó de frente, se le quitó todo rasgo de la leve borrachera que había tenido hasta hace unos segundos, quedándosele las ganas de seguir festejando… sea lo que sea que estuvieran festejando. Aunque su nudo en el estomago que iba en aumento solo le pedía un descanso de todo y de todos.

Eren simplemente mantuvo el silencio todo el camino de vuelta. Habían tomado el primer taxi que pillaron en el camino, y Eren pensando que el mayor no preguntaría nada al llegar, pensó en lo cómodo que sería tirarse en su cama para olvidar todo lo sucedido. Pero qué equivocado estaba.

Al llegar, lo primero que dijo Levi al cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la suite fue:

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? –la molestia reinaba en su rostro.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Eren contrarrestó vacilante pero no tenía ánimos de explicarlo, ya bastante tenía con tener el tema dándole vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez.

–Es obvio que el rubio ese te tiene ganas, pero al parecer no es tan unilateral como lo pensaba. – ¿Qué? ¿Levi poniendo interés en la vida amorosa de Eren? Algo debía estar mal. Sí, quizás el moreno estaba teniendo un sueño, después de todo, según Hanji, Levi era totalmente indiferente sobre la vida de las personas.

–Cada vez me sorprendes más, Levi. –sonrió falsamente intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

Levi se vio sorprendido de sí mismo al notar hacia qué iba dirigido el comentario del menor, y luego de un "_lo que sea" _de su parte, se fue directo al baño, seguramente a tomar una ducha; molesto.

Eren por su parte estaba salvado. Sería una molestia contarle toda la historia a Levi, y sí que era larga. Supo que Levi no le querría ver la cara en lo que quedaba de noche aunque ya iba a amanecer en un par de horas.

Mira que tener una fiesta la noche antes del día que empezaban a trabajar. Pero no tenía opción, ya que no le habían dejado negarse, ni a él ni a Levi, así que prefirió dormir lo que le quedaba para hacerlo, o el mundo tendría que lidiar con su horrible humor de perros.


	4. Fragmentos

Capítulo editado mayormente respecto a puntuación.

_Este capítulo está dedicado a Anakaood, con todo el cariño del mundo. Espero que te guste!_

* * *

><p>Las caricias subían en tono de a poco, hundiendo en el placer a los dos protagonistas de aquella fría noche de invierno. Se besaron apasionadamente, de testigo tenían a la luna que los observaba desde la ventana.<p>

El rubio le acarició los cabellos a su pequeño amante avisándole de antemano, dejando besos suaves y lentos en todas las partes que le era posible. Entró lentamente en su pequeño para que el dolor fuera soportable, pero al parecer eran pensamientos ilusos, pues al poco tiempo el adolescente castaño le pedía más.

Eren no recuerda cuantas veces lo hicieron esa noche; su primera noche juntos a sólo un mes desde que Erwin le confesara su amor. Y aunque un mes saliendo era poco tiempo para entregarse por completo a una persona, Eren sentía que con el rubio podía eso y más. Esto para él iba más allá de los límites de tiempo.

Se conocieron cuando Eren tenía poco más de un año en el mundo de la moda y el modelaje, a sus catorce años recién cumplidos. En ese entonces Erwin tenía diez años más que el moreno, pero eso no les importó al momento de empezar su relación a los pocos meses de conocerse mutuamente. Y al ser el rubio por su parte alguien sobresaliente en su trabajo, pronto su relación se hizo conocida en todo el mundo.

Una vez que empezaron a salir, la fama de Eren iba en aumento –parte por su extravagante belleza y parte por la relación que mantenía–, al igual que su felicidad junto a su amante.

El amor que ambos se profesaban era algo casi de fantasía… pero esto solo era una pequeña temporada de calma antes de una brusca tormenta que derribaría todo.

.

.

Ya llevaban un año juntos, y Eren hace un mes había cumplido sus 15 años. Todo era felicidad y emociones nuevas junto a Erwin. Pero todo cambió cuando los padres del menor decidieron hacer un viaje en pareja para rememorar viejos tiempos, dejando a Eren al cuidado del rubio. Pero este tenía sus propios planes; le había avisado a Eren de antemano que no podría estar a su lado, y este lo entendió pero no se lo mencionó a sus padres para no arruinarles su pequeña fuga.

Durante la tarde llegarían sus padres, pero Eren estaba preocupado por la fuerte tormenta que azotaba a la ciudad y parte de las afueras de esta.

Lamentablemente, sus suplicas silenciosas no fueron capaces de detener lo inminente; sus padres murieron en su viaje de retorno junto a muchos otros pasajeros del avión.

Eren no le dijo nada a Erwin sobre esto, y siguió con su trabajo con una sonrisa obviamente falsa y cansada plasmada en su rostro.

El día anterior al entierro, le avisó a Erwin de la noticia, pero este le dijo que estaba en un importante viaje de negocios y no podría estar con él. Se disculpó un montón, pero Eren le dijo que no importaba; pasaría la tarde con Armin. Pero eso fue una mentira.

Luego del fúnebre día, Eren no quería estar con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermana, quien estaba tan devastada como él. Así que recordando que tenía una copia de la llave del departamento de su pareja, decidió pasar la noche allí. Lamentablemente para Eren el destino quería seguir atormentándolo.

Al llegar vio que todo estaba en un oscuro silencio. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación del rubio, pero paró en seco al escuchar una voz femenina. Su cuerpo temblaba temiendo lo peor e imaginándose mil y una situaciones, pero decidió no escuchar a sus pensamientos descartando tan descabelladas idea.

Al entrar descubrió lo que no quería y que tanto temía. El rubio estaba recostado en la cama junto a una mujer desnuda que estaba de espaldas al castaño. Eren abrió sorprendido los ojos, intentó controlar sus sentimientos, no creía lo que estaba frente a él. Relajó su cuerpo mientras sus hermosos ojos se humedecían en exceso.

Erwin al verlo quedó inmóvil con una mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto, pero rápidamente nombró al castaño diciendo algo de que podía explicarlo, pero para ese entonces Eren ya no le escuchaba. El moreno salió corriendo del departamento sabiendo que sería seguido más no quería eso. Apuró sus pasos a lo más rápido que pudo, llegando a un parque que estaba a unas ocho cuadras del hogar de su ya dudoso amante.

Pasaron los minutos y distinguió horriblemente como la figura ya tan conocida se hacía paso hasta llegar a su lado. La mezcla desabrida de emociones dentro de Eren lo quería destrozar, pero él ya no podía más. Era suficiente.

– ¿Por qué viniste? –preguntó secamente Eren.

– Eren… yo… –intentó explicarse en vano, ya que Eren le miró indiferente.

– No quiero verte más. Nunca.

– ¡Espera! Yo… Puedo explicarlo.

– No hay nada que explicar, Erwin. No estuviste cuando más lo necesité, y en cambio estuviste revolcándote con otra persona. –le miró acusatoriamente.

– Espera… ¿Qué? –Al parecer Erwin no entendió lo que le dijo el castaño. ¿Cuándo le necesitó?... Oh dios, se arrepentía tanto en ese momento.

– Cuando te llamé… ¿Me dirás que no lo recuerdas? ¿Tan perdido te tenía esa mujer?

– Yo… No te escuché, lo siento. –bajó la mirada apretando los puños; se odiaba a sí mismo sabiendo que lo más seguro era que había hecho algo horrible.

– Mis padres están muertos –dijo secamente.

–… ¿Qué? –le miró incrédulo, sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Si hace unos días Eren estaba tan normal…– Me lo escondiste. –no fue una pregunta.

–No quería preocupar a nadie.

–Eren, tu sabes que yo…

–No –le cortó–. Mejor vuelve, quizás esa mujer quiere otra ronda. –Eren en todo ese tiempo no soltó ninguna lagrima, y sin esperar una respuesta se dio vuelta para marcharse.

.

.

Erwin se sentía como la mierda. Por estar con otra persona no escuchó claramente lo que Eren le decía en aquella llamada la tarde anterior, tirando cualquier excusa para seguir en lo suyo. Claramente ahora Eren le odiaba, o peor, ya ni siquiera le importaba, y el rubio lo entendía, pero aún así dolía.

Quería hacer algo para arreglarlo pero sabía que no había vuelta atrás. Amaba a Eren, en serio que lo hacía, y ya había olvidado la razón del porqué se acostó con esa mujer que apenas conocía. Quizás porque últimamente no había estado con Eren por el trabajo de ambos, o simplemente andaba con las ganas, pero se arrepentía tanto.

Fue… realmente una estupidez. La mayor estupidez de su vida.

Y ahora que lo vio de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir sus antiguos y enterrados sentimientos. Pudo observar el cambio a través de los años en el cuerpo de Eren, y su mirada ya no era como antes, algo había cambiado; la muerte de sus padres seguido de su gran error y quien sabe cuántas otras cosas más lo habían cambiado. Pero no podía volver al pasado, ahora tenía a una hermosa esposa esperándole en la casa, y le tenía afecto llegando a amarla y apreciarla, pero nadie podría reemplazar lo que Eren fue para él. Por eso cuando lo vio muy amistoso y cercano a un hombre que apenas conoció, le molestó. Se preguntaba el porqué Eren se estaba fijando en alguien tan contrario a lo que fue él, y es que conocía demasiado los gustos del menor. Sin embargo, conocía los gustos del pequeño Eren de quince años, no los gustos del ahora veinteañero joven que tenía enfrente, y aún así seguía siendo atraído por él. Eren era así; capaz de hacer que la gente quiera estar cerca de él.

Sabía que no estaba haciendo algo correcto en los momentos que se insinuaba a Eren, después de todo tenía una mujer y no quería perder la relación. Sobre todo sabiendo que nunca tendría que haber vuelto a encontrarse con Eren después de lo de años atrás. Pero necesitaba arreglar la relación con el menor aunque solo quedara en una amistad. No lo quería perder, no ahora que se le había dado la oportunidad de estar a su lado nuevamente.

Sus pensamientos cada vez estaban peor; le dijo a Eren que pensara en sus palabras a pesar de que él había decidido mantenerse al margen. Realmente lo intentó, mantenerse lejos fuera de la vista de su pequeño, pero al parecer fue en vano.

Aún así no podía evitar sentirse realizado; le había dicho parte de sus sentimientos a Eren… espera, ¿esos fueron sus _sentimientos_?... en fin.

Sabía que en algún momento Eren flaquearía e iría en su búsqueda y Erwin sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero aunque tuviera que jugar sucio…

Porque así era su amor.


	5. Estímulos

**Disclaimer: **SNK no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Hay una escena de este capítulo que se asemeja bastante a una escena de uno de los mangas de Junko (no lo pude evitar jejeje)

* * *

><p>Se le había olvidado poner alarma el día anterior, pero aún así había despertado más temprano de lo habitual pese a lo tarde que logró conciliar el sueño. De la noche anterior, si no fuera por el sueño y cansancio no hubiese sido capaz de caer dormido por lo sucedido en la fiesta.<p>

Un molesto barullo le hizo despertar por completo, y sin la luz necesaria tuvo que buscar a tientas el celular. Notó que a lo mucho había dormido unas tres horas y media.

– ¿Sí? –dijo luego de contestar la llamada entrante.

– ¡Eren! –Reconoció enseguida la estridente voz de Hanji.

– ¿Qué quiere? –preguntó aún algo somnoliento.

– ¿Viste lo que anda dando vueltas en internet? ¡Eres el centro de atención!

–Hanji, en lo que a mí respecta, prefiero llegar a casa a descansar y no a ver qué hay de nuevo en redes sociales. ¿Cómo puede tener toda esa energía?

– ¡Parece que en la fiesta te tomaron varias fotos! Aunque no me sorprende. Yo igual te hubiese fotografiado al verte tan… –insinuó para luego continuar riéndose ignorando a Eren.

– ¿Qué?

–Espera, te enviaré unos enlaces.

Hanji cortó antes de que Eren siquiera le contestara. En un par de segundos sintió una vibración y en la pantalla salía una notificación.

Abrió sin desesperación el único enlace esperando que no fuera algo tan grave.

Y ahí estaba. Una noticia de algún programa de farándula en la cual salía un gran párrafo junto a un collage de imágenes. Habían cinco fotos en total y en la mayoría salía sin camisa, bien notados los frustrantes efectos del alcohol. Luego vio una foto de Hanji obligándole a taparse; al parecer era algo así como una secuencia.

Varias personas le rodeaban y el estaba en medio, y según parecía que todos le animaban a seguir tomando de un enorme jarro de cerveza, y Eren no se negaba en absoluto. Ninguna de estas le provocó tanto shock como la última: él junto a Erwin y al parecer ni aire separaba sus cuerpos.

–Wow –fue lo único que pudo decir.

No quería que volvieran a haber estúpidos rumores sobre ellos, sobre todo que ahora no eran ciertos y ahora que… estaba _él_.

Espera un momento… ¿_él?_ Eren empezaba a confundirse. No podía ser que estuviera pensando en Levi, ¿o sí? Bien, puede que hayan varios sentimientos encontrados entre ambos, pero hasta ahora eso no significa absolutamente nada; o eso pensaba Eren.

Por supuesto, ¿qué problema habría si Levi se entera de tales fotos?: Ninguno.

De repente recordó algo: su celular había estado toda la noche pegado a él, y prácticamente cualquiera podría ingresar a él ya era demasiado perezoso como para ponerle clave. Estaba sudando en frío.

Eso solo podía significar algo, aunque no pensaba que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como hacer algo como aquello incluso en el estado en el que había estado. No quería dar una mal imagen de sí mismo… Dejando todo eso de lado, abrió rápidamente su _instagram_, pues era la única red social en la que tenía una cuenta.

Se dirigió hacia su perfil lo más rápido que sus dedos le permitieron mientras el nerviosismo le corroía. Y ahí estaba, joder.

Un maldito, jodido, y endemoniado video que no había grabado conscientemente. Temiendo lo peor lo abrió, convenciéndose en silencio que no podía ser tan malo.

– ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más! –Se escuchaba el coro de irreconocibles voces de fondo.

–_Hasssta_ el fondo?! –Demonios… era él. Las fotos eran jodidamente fidedignas.

Maldecía al idiota a quién le habría prestado su celular en aquel momento. Nota mental: ponerle algún bloqueo a su celular para evitar otra catástrofe de tales magnitudes.

– ¡Vamos, Eren! –Una estruendosa voz se escuchó por sobre todas las voces animándole, y podría asegurar que estaba tras el celular. De repente le dio sed de sangre. Específicamente de una castaña cuatro ojos.

–Oye, déjalo. –ese era… ¿Erwin?

– ¿_Quéeee_? ¡Pero si _incluso _te conviene! Seguro que después _querrás_ aprovecharte de mí –dijo Eren cubriéndose el pecho con ambos brazos en señal de protección con una mueca inocente.

El video acababa con la cara de Erwin que parecía un tomate incluso bajo las luces que distorsionaban todo.

Eren maldecía a todo y a todos mentalmente, mientras bajaba para ver la cantidad sobrenatural de _me gusta _y comentarios del video.

_"Woooow, si que la pasaron bien, eh!"_

_"Por qué no dijiste que saldrías!‼"_

_"A mi igual me gustaría estar con Eren en ese estado"_

_"OH. DIOS. MIO"_

_"Así que no es tan virginal como creíamos…"_

Eren estaba que le daba un infarto. Enseguida borró el video sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque de seguro ya medio mundo lo había visto, literalmente hablando. Bueno, eso era exagerar. Solo quizás la mitad del mundo que tenía conexión a internet.

Al terminar y salir por completo del shock, saltó de la cama como si esta quemara y se dirigió a darse un baño de agua fría.

Al terminar, camino a su cuarto se dio cuenta que la habitación de Levi seguía cerrada seguramente con Levi durmiendo adentro.

Enseguida se avergonzó al recordar lo último que había pasado en la noche y que definitivamente recordaba; por lo menos ligeramente menos borroso que lo demás. Eso de la noche pasada –o madrugada– fueron… ¿celos? No, imposible. De seguro Levi no sentía tal sentimiento. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Decidió que lo mejor era hacerse un café para dejar de pensar estupideces.

.

.

–Bien. Ahí –dijo señalando un colgador–, están las prendas que ocuparan esta vez. Espero que no les incomode –la mujer de mediana edad y pelo rojizo se despidió de ellos para dejarles solos.

– ¡Ah! Espere… esto es… –más no pudo detener a la mujer. Eren miraba el simple jean que estaba colgado y a un lado unos bóxers de una elegante tela negra con elástico seguramente de la mejor calidad con el nombre de la marca a contraste.

– ¿No lo sabías? –Levi interrumpió sus pensamientos–. La marca está intentando irse también por la ropa interior masculina, así que modelaremos también esos.

En media hora o quizás menos, ya estaban ambos modelos sobre parte de una enorme tela verde que subía hasta el techo, posando en diferentes posiciones frente a la cámara.

–Bien, esa estuvo buena –tenían música de fondo para bajar tensiones esperadas; una lista de hits y canciones votadas por los modelos–. Ahora pónganse juntos, así. Sólo… Agh, soy un asco explicando –varios rieron tímidamente ante la desesperación de la camarógrafa– junten sus torsos y acomódense mirándose mutuamente. Sosténganse de la cadera del otro.

Bien, eso era incómodamente incomodo… en varios sentidos. Prácticamente no había espacio que los separara, juntando sus desnudas pieles. Inocentemente Eren pensó que se acoplaban perfectamente a pesar de que Levi tendría un par de centímetros menos que él.

Fijaron la mirada en el otro, y Eren se ruborizó al ver la seria pero algo provocativa mirada de su compañero ignorando el sonido de la cámara. Sus alientos se mezclaban y el castaño difícilmente podía pensar con normalidad. Todo eso en apenas un minuto. _Extraño._

Se separaron casi con desgano, pero el comentario de una joven hacia la camarógrafa le dejó la piel de gallina.

–Se ven bien juntos, ¿por qué no intenta más poses así? Aunque los pantalones ya están estorbando… ¿no cree que ya tenga suficientes fotos con ellos?

–Nunca es suficiente –respondió la camarógrafa–. Aunque tienes algo de razón. Ya he sacado varias fotos buenas.

Mientras tanto ni el mismo narrador omnisciente de este fanfiction barato podía saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Levi.

El mayor le dio un par de miradas de soslayo a Eren para proceder a quitarse ahí mismo los jeans dejándolos a un lado, y el castaño le imitó para no perder tiempo. Eren podría jurar que esa sería la sesión más larga y acalorada que tendría en la semana, pero ni se imaginaba que más adelante tendrían distintos temas similares.

Al terminar, Eren se despidió inmediatamente de cada persona por la cual pasaba cerca, y Levi simplemente soltó un "hasta mañana" dirigiéndose a todos en general. Llegaron sin mayores problemas hasta la suite que compartían, y Eren nerviosamente le avisó a Levi que tomaría una ducha.

–Estás rojo –afirmó Levi–. Ahora que lo pienso… estuviste toda la sesión igual –se acercó a Eren mirándole a los ojos–. ¿No tendrás fiebre?

Estiró la mano hacia la frente de Eren, pero no pudo distinguir bien si el chico tenía fiebre o no –aunque no le importaba realmente– así que acercó su propia frente a la contraria, dejando los rostros a mucha cercanía.

– ¡E–E–Estoy bien! –gritó Eren echándose para atrás.

–No –contraatacó el mayor acercándosele de nuevo–. Puede que necesites algún medicamento.

– ¡No! –Su sonrojo aumentó ante la mera idea de _Levi_ cuidándole–. Enserio estoy bien.

–N…

Levi no tuvo oportunidad de responder por el maldito celular del menor que estaba sonando ruidosamente. Eren contestó de inmediato.

– ¿Erwin? –preguntó luego de escuchar un saludo del otro lado.

Levi puso una cara de pocos amigos mientras se acercaba hacia Eren sin que este se diese cuenta.

–Ah… Bueno, estoy libre después de las cinco, pero… –intentaba dar escusas inútiles ante las insistencias de Erwin.

Levi ya se encontraba atrás del menor y pudo escuchar la voz del rubio que salía del celular.

– ¿Aún no te has decidido? –Pausa– No, ¿sabes qué? mejor solo conversemos… no quiero que te sientas incomodo…

Levi no le dio tiempo a Eren de contestar y empujó las rodillas del menor con las suyas, haciendo que este callera al piso soltando un quejido.

– ¿Eren? ¿Qué sucede? –se escuchaba aún la molesta voz de Erwin.

–Eren. – Habló Levi, dando vuelta al menor con tal de que le mirara desde abajo– Eren. –habló más fuerte con intensiones de que Erwin le escuchara.

– ¿Quién está ahí? –Se escuchaba desde el otro lado–. ¿Eren, con quien estás?

El castaño mirando extrañado a Levi por su repentina acción se dispuso a tomar el celular que había caído a un lado suyo, pero lamentablemente no pudo.

Levi se puso encima de él, impidiendo su movilidad. Tomó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos, dejándole los brazos sobre la cabeza.

– ¿Qué… Qué haces? –preguntó Eren nervioso por las acciones de Levi.

– ¿Qué crees que hago? –"respondió" Levi, acercando su rostro al del menor.

Lentamente juntó sus labios tomando por sorpresa a Eren, quien le miraba impactado.

Pronto pidió un permiso mudo para entrar en su boca, el cual le fue concedido a regañadientes.

–Erwin… Erwin aún está al teléfono –dijo Eren entre besos al escuchar aún la voz del rubio pero sin comprender lo que decía.

–Déjalo.

Juntaron sus lenguas provocando un escalofrío al castaño quien forcejeó con Levi para que lo soltara y le rodeó el cuello, profundizando más el beso y olvidando todo lo demás. Ahora no era momento de preguntar los porqué sino tan solo dejarse llevar.

Levi bajó sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo de Eren, subiendo su camisa para acariciarle directamente.

Eren soltó un fuerte gemido cuando Levi se frotó contra su intimidad deteniendo el beso, aunque esos no fueran los planes del mayor.

–Erwin –dijo aprovechando la oportunidad para tomar su celular llevándolo hacia su oreja.

– ¿Qué fue eso? –su voz sonaba seria.

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando sintió los labios de Levi sobre su abdomen siguiendo un camino hacia… ¡Abajo! La vergüenza plasmada en su cara al sentirse a sí mismo aprisionado por el pantalón demasiado ajustado para su estado.

–Ah… Erwin, hablamos más tarde –dijo acalorado intentando detener a su compañero.

–Oye, Eren. ¿Qué pasa?

–N–Nada… –sentía como Levi desabrochaba sus pantalones y dejaba a la vista su húmeda ropa.

–… ¿Y si voy para allá?

– ¡No! –dijo alterado–. Digo… no está ordenado, y– mgh –gimió cuando de repente Levi descansó su lengua sobre la punta de su miembro– A–Adiós Ewin.

Cortó antes de que el otro siguiera hablando, definitivamente había sospechado, mierda. No, se había dado cuenta, joder.

– ¿Q–Qué haces? –Preguntó al ver y sentir como Levi recorría con su lengua toda su extensión–. Para… –gimió ante tal vista, más Levi no le hacía ni caso.

– ¿Quieres que pare… mocoso? –el de pelo azabache le miró a los ojos esperando respuesta, mientras engullía por completo el miembro del joven.

Y sin esperar respuesta, empezó un ritmo lento que torturaba al menor, sacándole varios gemidos de placer. Era algo extraño a pesar de que ya lo había vivido antes. Pero ahora se sentía extraño. Él se sentía extraño. Y lo preocupante era que no tan solo físicamente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p> 


	6. Murallas

Su respiración irregular aumentaba el sudor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Intentaba en vano cubrirse la boca con su muñeca a modo de silenciar los suaves quejidos que se deslizaban entre sus labios.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de Levi que lo observaba desde arriba suyo, y este notó los ojos llorosos de Eren pero se tranquilizó al notar que era tan solo por el nerviosismo. Ya no había rastro de camisas en ninguno de los cuerpos ahí presentes y Levi ahora se encargaría de que tampoco estorbaran los pantalones. Se los quito a si mismo lentamente torturando a un Eren ya completamente desnudo. El sudor ya cubría sus pieles por la anterior agitación producida por los fieros besos y juegos. Mágicamente a su lado, en una mesita vio servida una copa de vino.

Eren ya había perdido la capacidad de razonar guiándose tan sólo por su instinto, o más bien decidió que esto sucediera.

–Relájate.

Se inclinó hacia el lado para alcanzar la copa y luego llevo una mano húmeda al miembro resbaladizo del más joven y empezó a masturbarle mientras su otra mano se dirigía a la parte trasera del mismo. Palpó el área y sintió a Eren removerse bajo suyo en el momento en que vertió más de aquel líquido rojizo sobre su entrada, creando una deseable y erótica puesta en escena. Introdujo un dedo, sintiendo como las paredes de Eren se abrían y se acoplaban de a poco a su paso. Su mente ya no trabajaba, por algo era que continuaban en el piso y de no ser porque ya estaba bastante caliente le hubiese provocado arcadas de tan sólo pensar en la cantidad de gérmenes que se encontraban en contacto con sus rodillas.

Eren soltó un suspiro, indicándole al pelinegro que podía proseguir. Este así lo hizo y se coló aún más dentro del castaño produciendo que este diera un respingo de placer. Seguía con su mano en el miembro caliente del menor y se inclinó para besarle. Sus lenguas se juntaban dentro y fuera de sus bocas, buscando el placer mutuo sin importar la predominancia de cada uno.

Pronto saco sus dedos. Escuchó un gemido de Eren y un quejido ahogado al momento en que lo volteo. Elevó sus caderas de modo que el muchacho se mantuviera con sus rodillas y antebrazos. Daba delicados roces con su boca a la espalda de Eren mientras se posicionaba.

– ¡Mngh! –gimió Eren cuando sintió el grosor de Levi hacerse paso por su entrada. Hizo una mueca de dolor e intento relajarse para que entrara por completo en él. Levi sentía como su pene era jugosamente apretado por Eren y el calor que le envolvía.

Sin llegar a meterlo por completo, salió inesperadamente de Eren, y enseguida volvió a entrar de una manera más brusca, logrando entrar placenteramente y a sabiendas de que eso no dañaría al castaño. Eren abrió la boca buscando el aire que de alguna manera se le había agotado y cerró los ojos de placer. Su mano busco a su miembro para seguir con la tarea que Levi había dejado de lado para situar sus manos en el trasero del castaño permitiendo una mejor penetración. Las embestidas continuaron persistentes y certeras chocando de vez en cuando aquel punto que hacia retorcer al pequeño, y la habitación hace tiempo ya estaba exenta del silencio. Ya Eren no limitaba sus gemidos, y Levi de vez en cuando jadeaba por la estrechez del menor.

Levi terminó dentro de su cómplice, ganándose así la experiencia de su miembro siendo exprimido por las entrañas de Eren cuando este se corría sobre el piso.

Jadeaban intentando controlar la respiración.

Levi de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sorprendió de sí mismo, levantándose rápidamente al baño sin dirigirle palabras a Eren.

.

.

–El baño está desocupado –anunció cuando ya había terminado su ducha y se dirigió a su habitación tan rápido como pudo. Cerró la puerta; todo con movimientos relajados. Luego se quedo mirando un punto fijo en algún lugar de su pieza. ¿Qué mierda había hecho? Solo sabía que en el momento en que Eren contestó a la llamada de ese rubio había perdido la paciencia y, de alguna manera, deseaba dejarle en claro al rubio que Eren no le pertenecía.

El más joven todavía estaba tirado en el piso con una expresión que revelaba la confusión del momento. Lo... Lo acababan de hacer...

El... Y Levi... Lo hicieron.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Eren se levantó de golpe maldiciendo al dolor que prácticamente explotó en su espalda baja. Se tambaleo un poco al comienzo, pero luego camino sin problemas hacia el baño para tomar una larga ducha no sin antes limpiar el desastre que dejo. Esto era algo que definitivamente necesitaba conversar con su almohada.

.

.

Lo peor era que todo ahora era más incómodo. Nada parecido a lo que se ve en películas; eso de que luego de tener apasionante sexo se aman de por vida con flores alrededor y sonrisas pegadas en el rostro sin fecha de vencimiento. No habían hablado acerca de ese extraño encuentro y ni hablar de anunciarlo a alguien. Era algo que se quedaba para siempre bajo tierra.

El trabajo era como siempre; ambos eran "profesionales" hechos y derechos y sabían que no debían meter algo como aquello en su trabajo, pero era inevitable que Eren se sonrojara con alguna pose cercana o que Levi frunciera más de lo normal el ceño.

Ya habían pasado tres días y ni una palabra se dirigía más que un "buenos días" y "buenas noches".

Sin embargo, a Levi ya le estaba hartando la situación. Era jodidamente incómodo que el mocoso huyera de su mirada como si él fuera el que hubiese hecho algo. Claro que no, Levi sabía que el mismo fue quien inició todo, claro, Eren tenía la culpa de ser endemoniadamente apetecible, pero no fue culpa del moreno… ¿Quizás ambos tenían algo de culpa? El no se supo controlar, y lo que ahora necesitaba era aclarar las cosas en cuanto se encontraran solos en la suite.

Pero claro, el universo tenía que conspirar en su contra. Una mueca de fastidio surgió en su rostro al no ver señal de Eren en la suite, y escuchar un mensaje en la contestadora.

"L–Levi. No llegare esta noche. No te preocupes, iré mañana. Pasare la noche con, eh, uhhh... –hubo un corto ruido seguido de un silencio, y luego otra voz totalmente diferente habló–

Lo cuidaré bien, Levi" Oh, claro que reconocía esa voz, era de ese sujeto Rubio alto.

No, maldita sea no.

Espera... No, ¿no qué?

¿No quería que Eren se quedara afuera? ¿No quería pensar que llegaría tarde al trabajo? O ¿simplemente no quería que pasara la noche con otra persona?

No, no, no, y mil veces no. El no pensaba eso, le valía mierda lo que ese mocoso hiciera con su vida, no le importaba si pasaba noches con su ex o algún otro. Después de todo, el sólo tenía un deseo sexual por el castaño, ¿o no?

Pero eso ya no le importaba, no dejaría que ese mocoso insolente se acostara con otro a días de haberlo hecho con él. Qué falta de respeto.

Ya no le importaba, dejaría de lado todo su caos mental y todo lo que le impedía dejar su orgullo.

Iría a buscar a su mocoso aunque este no quisiera. Lo llevaría a rastras si era necesario y no escucharía quejas.

.

.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a este punto? Aceptaba que dolía ser muy impulsivo, pero esto ya era considerado idiotez. ¿La razón? Hoy había visto a Levi charlar amenamente con una de las ayudantes, y puede que eso le haya... Un poquito, casi nada. Podría jurar que no le molesto en absoluto, pero siendo sinceros, si nunca hubiese visto aquello ahora no se encontraría en una casa que no era la suya, sentado en el sillón, bebiendo una cerveza con su ex.

El rubio había sido el ser pensante más cercano en aquel momento y Eren descuidadamente le pidió consejos. Sí, consejos de… amor, o lo que sea. Esto no era algo que podría solucionar solo, y ¿por qué no? ve y pídele consejos para una mejor relación –con otra persona– a tu ex que al parecer sigue interesado en ti.

Nótese el sarcasmo.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero qué más da, los inexistentes efectos de tomar una sola lata de cerveza le estaba diciendo "qué más da" "disfruta mientras dure"

Pero ¡que mierda! El no quería disfrutar nada porque no era Erwin la persona con la que quería estar, aún así ahí estaba el, sin corresponder el beso que le daban pero sin alejarse tampoco.

Erwin forzó un poco a Eren para que abriera su boca y coló su lengua por la pequeña abertura.

Eren por fin reacciono, e intentó liberarse continuas veces, llegando a decirle que se detuviera, pero al parecer Erwin hacía de oídos sordos.

–Eren –gruño Erwin logrando a medias su cometido–. Déjame ayudarte a olvidar.

¿Olvidar que? Ah, sí. Olvidarlo a "él"

Pero ¿qué sentido había en intentar? Eren sabía que cuando lo viera nuevamente caería rendido nuevamente ante esos ojos tan profundos, esa voz demandante, aquella figura tan... ¡No! ¿Por qué pensaba en este momento algo como aquello? Y más que nada, ¿Dónde quedó el Eren que quería pedir consejos de amor?

Pero era cierto, le gustaba Levi, y no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a hacerlo. Simplemente llego un punto en que se rindió a si mismo y lo único que quería ahora era estar junto a él, pero Levi le estaba evitando quizás inconscientemente... O quizás no.

Erwin subió su mano y acaricio a Eren por debajo de la camiseta, dando pequeñas caricias en zonas que recordaba de memoria, y aunque su cuerpo haya crecido, nunca olvidaría.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido y revólveres bajo Erwin. Este siempre supo como complacerlo, pero ahora que para Eren sólo era algo carnal, no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Intento separarse ahora que el Rubio repartía besos por su cuello y en descenso.

–Basta –ordeno con voz firme–. No vine para esto –mintió en parte, pues se arrepentía. Sabía claramente las consecuencias de ir a la casa de Erwin.

–Vamos, Eren. Entonces ¿por qué accediste a venir? ¿Solo, a mi casa? ¿Sabiendo de mis sentimientos?

–Fui un idiota en el momento –dijo sin medir palabras, pues él decía lo que pensaba sin importarle nada.

Erwin se sintió triste por un momento, desvió la mirada y detuvo su toque hacia el moreno.

Suspiró– está bien, me rindo –dijo parándose y yendo a la cocina– después de todo de nada sirve obligarte –agrego con un tono bajo.

Eren por su parte pensó que había sido un poco duro, pero no había vuelta atrás y sabía que si no hubiese dicho eso Erwin no haría caso. Y claro que le quería, después de todo tuvo demasiados momentos felices con él y nada podría cambiar eso, pero lo que sí cambió es el significado de ese querer. Ya no era de amantes.

Siguió a Erwin hasta la cocina, buscando algo que ni él sabía.

–Erwin... ¿Ahora que pasara? –Se aclaró la garganta para no hablar tan bajo–. Digo, quizás tú querrás dejar de verme, y quizás es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte que te quedes a mi lado no como amante –la atención del Rubio estaba por completo en el muchacho–. No quiero perderte. Aunque hace unos meses y después de estos años no planeaba verte de nuevo después de todo lo que paso... Quizás soy un tonto, pero no quiero estar sin ti de nuevo. Fuiste parte fundamental de mi vida, y bueno... toda esa mierda. Sigues siendo importante para mí aunque ya no en ese sentido.

Mierda, sonaba como una maldita confesión de amor eterno, pero no lo era, joder. Esperaba que eso no confundiera al mayor.

Erwin se acercó a Eren y este se sobresaltó.

–Tú ganas, pequeño –le dedicó una extraña sonrisa a Eren, y extendió su brazo para revolverle los cabellos–. Es una lástima... pero simplemente no me gustaría estar sin ti.

.

.

Casi le había costado un ojo dignarse a llamar a Hanji, y quizás el otro por soportar la charla (de un solo lado como siempre) que mantenía la loca. Pero finalmente logró que le diera la dirección de ese Rubio luego de un ataque interrogatorio.

Estaba al otro lado de la ciudad; perfecto. Todo malditamente perfecto. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces salió del edificio y tomó el primer taxi que encontró, que por suerte ya estaba ahí. Miró hacia atrás y Hanji le hizo una señal aprobatoria para darle ánimos.

No le molestaba realmente Hanji.

.

.

No perdería tiempo así que entró al complejo de departamentos sin pensarlo dos veces. Ese rubio al menos tenía un punto bueno: no gastaba innecesariamente su dinero y vivía "humildemente".

Levi se rió en su interior.

Cuando estuvo fuera de la puerta 30 del segundo piso leyó nuevamente la dirección que le había enviado la castaña por correo. Estaba donde debía estar. Y él, conociendo el material de aquellas construcciones se percató de que no se escuchaba ningún ruido del otro lado. Temía lo peor.

Ding Dong*

Tocó el timbre un par de veces y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Dentro de la mente del azabache era como una película de terror.

– ¿Sí? –reconoció la voz y antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo él la forzó a su máximo esplendor.

–Nos vamos de aquí, mocoso –dijo molesto otra vez.

– ¡Levi! –pero Eren no pudo replicar nada más puesto que ahora se veía arrastrado por el mayor escaleras abajo.

El rubio por su parte, escuchó todo esto y se quedó en su departamento, sin hacer ni un movimiento. Por un lado sentía tranquilidad al ver que Eren estaba en buenas manos, pero por otra parte se sentía totalmente deprimido. Simplemente no podía dejar de guardar algo de rencor hacia ese enano.

Definitivamente se dejaría un par de días libres. Solo él y sus pensamientos, y luego todo estaría mejor.

.

.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
